Mad Mackerel
Mad Mackerel is a monster created by Elsa. He was combined with DNA of an actor Marty Mackerel disguised as a fish, bonito, olive and a fishing rod. Marty Mackerel was originally an actor in the popular children TV show Funky Fisherman show. But he was kidnapped by Elsa and transformed into the monster Mad Mackerel. He appears as the temporary main antagonist of the episode "It's a Mad Mad Mackerel" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. He is voiced by Cameron Rhodes History Marty Mackerel was an actor in the famous children TV show Funky Fisherman show. The show was favorite show of Ethan when he was a kid. Marty had difficult relationships with Funky Fisherman, the quarrelsome host of the show. Marty practiced Happy Fish dance and met Kira and Devin, who were taken as interns to the show. He greeted them and told them not to worry about problems in their work. He was then called by his angry boss, who wanted herb bath. Marty wished luck to young people and left. Marty, Funky Fisherman and other members of the show started TV program and program was watched on TV sets. People sang their song and Marty danced his Happy Fish dance. Elsa, Trent and Zeltrax also watched the program and Elsa decided to capture Marty and turn him into the new monster. Elsa attacked the studio with Tyrannodrones and battled Kira. The Yellow Ranger tried to stop the villains, but she didn't manage to do so. Elsa mistakenly zapped Funky Fisherman into the TV set and kidnapped Marty. Villains brought Marty to the lair of Mesogog. Marty tried to talk with them, saying that he was impressed by their costumes. Tyrannodrones placed him into Geno-Randomizer and transformed him into the new monster Mad Mackerel, who is a bonito/olive/fishing rod monster. Marty's personality extremely changed in the new form. Mad Mackerel was a cunning and sneaky monster. Mad Mackerel then attacked Reefside and used his fishing rod to turn citizens into bait balls and put them into his bag to lure the Power Rangers. Rangers arrived and battled Mackerel. Mad Mackerel could fire projectiles in the form of fishes. He also used his fishing rod in battle, by capturing heroes, but rangers broke it. Then he left. Then Mackerel returned and again started capturing people, by using new fishing rod. Rangers arrived and again battled Mackerel. Tommy used a special device, created by Hayley to deflect Mackerel's beam at the TV set, freeing Funky Fisherman. Kira then took away Mackerel's bag, freeing his captives. Rangers then used Z-Rex Blaster and defeated the monster, who tried to escape. Elsa used Hydro-Regenerator and enlarged Mackerel. Rangers formed Thundersaurus Megazord and fought Mackerel. Mackerel strike Megazord with his hooks, but rangers used Thundersaurus Megazord's Ankylo Drill and Parasaur Final Cut to finally defeat Mackerel and destroy Geno-Randomizer's configuration. Marty returned to normal and became friends with Funky Fisherman. Personality Marty was kindhearted, gentle and sympathetic actor, who was also polite and friendly individual. He had difficult relationships with Funky Fisherman. As Mad Mackerel, he was insane and cunning monster, who enjoyed kidnapping people and battling the Power Rangers. Marty returned to normal after being defeated by Rangers. See Also *Trinoid 15: Tsuribakatsuoribu Navigation Category:Male Category:Hybrids Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mutated Category:Redeemed